Currently, fax machines are used at every business to send different documents via fax. In this case, a fax number is available to public. Once the document is send via fax, the receiver may get the document printed using a printer. Also, at the time of sending the fax, a user, sending the document, can select if he wants to receive an acknowledgement from the receiver. However, at work places, the fax machines remain unattended. Hence, there is no guarantee that the fax will reach to an entitled person. Thus, the confidential data may be available to a wrong person and problem of security arises. Further, some fax machines have provision of sending an alert to the receiver before sending the fax. In this case, the receiver might not be present to pick up the fax at the time it is sent. Further, during peak time, if number of faxes are received at the same time, then there exists delay in printing the received document.